The Plan
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Miku, the heiress to one of the top companies, is in a secret relationship with her secretary, Rin. Kaito cross dresses, and has a lover named Len. The siblings come up with an idea, to help Miku's family think it's a misunderstanding so she doesn't get into a forced marriage, or just make an agreement. RinxMiku, LenxKaito, MikuxKaito, slight RinxLen. Warning: Smut Scenes(?)


**Warning: Detailed Scene ahead, or only a slightly detailed scene.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Miku didn't plan on this. It wasn't something you would see the young soon-to-be CEO do everyday. She was smiling holding hands with Kaito? No one in the building would have thought she would fall for a male.

They looked at the couple, that acted lovingly, and knew something was wrong.

Although, that isn't how this story starts, it started with a secret relationship, that no one should have known, and a cross-dressing male.

Let us start from the beginning then.

* * *

Miku smiled at the young blonde that walked in. "Rinnie...I'm so tired. Come here, baby." She cooed.

Rin smiled, it made her glad that she was the only one who ever saw the tealette like this. Miku stood up, reaching to the door and locked it. Miku back hugged Rin and breathed in her ear. She kissed her neck. She slipped her hand up her Secretary's shirt.

"Ms...Hatsune..."

Rin let out a pained groan as the other bit her neck, knowing that she didn't like being addressed like that by her. She moaned softly as the other stroked her skin, dangerously close to her chest. Most say she had a body that was close to a five year old, even though she was about 20 now. She was pretty short, but she had a fair amount chest, but compared to Miku, who somehow gained a busty chest as they had grown older, it was almost nothing.

"M-Miku...not now..." Rin said as Miku lightly squeezed her small chest.

Miku turned Rin around and stroked the younger girl's hair as she leaned in to kiss her passionately and repeated.

"Miku...Mi...ku...no...ah...mm..." Rin muttered in between kisses.

Miku softly giggled, "Rin, I can't wait."

She pinned her to the ground, continuing to kiss her and stopped her tongue along her bottom lip causing the other to squeeze her eyes shut.

Miku softly muttered in her ear, "Open your eyes, I want you to see every expression only you can make me have." She continued to speak with a raspy and somehow alluring voice, "Your wet. Only for me baby. Only for me." She purred and nibbled on the other's ear. Rin but her lip so she could prevent from being heard.

Miku pushed everything off the desk and sat Rin on it. She rubbed her fingers against the other's clothed clit, before taking her underwear off impatiently, as she got on her knees and placed chaste kisses on her thighs continuing up until she almost reached her womanhood. She stopped and lovingly gazed at the younger.

"Mi...ku..." Rin cried softly.

Miku's eyes widened and she stood up kissing Rin's forehead. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry. We've done it before, but here you are, crying...Did I do something wrong?" Miku frantically said as she cupped Rin's cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows as she slid her right thumb down her tears.

"I'm...just so happy...that I'm the one you love like this..." Rin said as she kissed the other.

They other pulled away, and stroked her cheek, "You're such a cry baby. Let's just do this another time."

Rin nodded and Miku slid her underwear up and under her lover's skirt. They shared a passionate kiss, and Miku hovered over her slightly. She had a hand stroking the younger's cheek and a hand on the desk. Rin had an arm pulling Miku close on her neck. Miku's back arched, and their bodies were against each other. Rin's legs wrapped around the other's waist. Rin then squeezed the other's chest.

Miku pulled away gasping, and looked to the side. "Rin...I...tho...ught...we...agreed...to..st...op. .."

Rin loved seeing the girl so vulnerable, in reality, she was a real softie. But she always had this cold figure up. Rin then reached down, unbuttoning her blouse, "Let me be in control today."

"Mm..." Miku moaned as the other fondled with her right breast with her hand and her mouth was sucking, biting, and teasing Miku's poor breast.

Then the door clicked, not that they heard with the moans and sounds of her harshly sucking. "Miku..."

In the doorway, there stood Miku's parents, they were horrified. "HATSUNE MIKU. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MISSY?"

Miku's eyes widened, and Rin stopped. She then buttoned up blouse. Rin let go, they knew they were in trouble.

"I'm ashamed to have a daughter like you." Her mother said, as she looked over Rin and her. "I tried to convince your father not to force you into a arranged marriage, but now, I think I'd rather have you do so!"

"T-Teto..." Miku muttered her mother's name. It wasn't something that a normal family would have done. In a normal family she would have been addressed as Mother, but this family was a broken one.

"Disgrace! See, this is why I wanted to set her up, she's never had a real relationship." Her father spat.

"I know, Mikuo, I see now." They walked out of the room and glared at Rin.

Rin hugged Miku, "Miku, Miku, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't say that, you know I hate how you always apologize, when it's not even your fault. Rin, tell me you love me again?" She said with a sad look in her eyes. There was a lingering look of long, and hope.

"I love yo so much. So, so much." Miku smiled at her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, leaving Rin only to want to hug and kiss and hold her more. She knew how much pain she was in now after that.

"Please, give your report now, Ms. Kagamine." Miku said as she picked up the papers, and sat down, folding her hands over her desk.

Rin loved how serious the girl was when it came to work. Though, it was quite unfair that she was a mess. She couldn't help but hate it when the other called her Ms. Kagamine, it made her feel like they were only strangers.

* * *

"Kaito-nii! Your boyfriend Len is here!" Akaiko, one of his younger sisters screamed. It still somehow disgusted her that they were both boys, but somehow the way they acted was a sight to squeal at.

Kaito smiled with his bags and kissed his sister on the cheek. Everyone in the family was used to what he was wearing. Or more likely, they tried not to mind his cross-dressing. He went out with Len carrying the bags. Kaito wasn't one that most would think would look good as a girl, not with his slim muscular upper half. He wore a hanging dress, and a fake chest. To be honest, Len didn't mind his lover was a cross-dresser. The one thing he couldn't stand though, was fake boobs. Did he have to take it that far?

He texted Rin to meet up with him and Kaito, he knew that his sister loved Kaito and saw him as an older brother, actually, it should be older sister. Rin had come later than expected. "Kaiko-nii-chan!" She squealed, "Little brother!" She smiled at them.

Len sighed and rubbed his sister's hair. "You look like a mess. Were you with your girlfriend again? Did I disturb you two?"

Rin shook her head. "Lenny, I just was giving her a report, then she messed with my hair."

"Miku will always be Miku," Len laughed.

"Yeah, but she's really stressed and busy nowadays, I kind of wish it was like high school you know? Those were good days, with you, me and Miku." Rin said with a smile.

Kaito watched as the conversed, although they weren't related by blood, being step-siblings, he loved how much they cared for one another since the beginning, and didn't hate each other like most.

"So Kaito-"

"Kaiko."

"Ah, yes." Len coughed, "How is your family taking the news that we are really serious?"

"...kind of badly, they find it weird." Len chuckled, "I see."

Rin sighed, "Miku's family is freaking out."

Len sighed. Kaito didn't know Miku or her family, but he kind of felt bad for her. She had someone she loved and they wanted to force her out of the relationship, he understood the feeling.

Rin looked at Kaito and suddenly got an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The reasons said at the same time.

They laughed, and said at the same time again, "Miku and Kaito should fake date so her parents will get off her back!" "We should get snacks, because it's lunch, right!"

Rin and Len looked at each other again and blinked, "Wait, what?"

"Idiot." Rin said as she sighed.

* * *

Miku sighed, and pushed her glasses up again. She hated this, and she didn't feel as if putting on her contacts. Rin had slipped in and smiled, "Um, your parents said that you would take a day off, because there is no more paperwork."

Miku smiled and pulled Rin close, laying her head on the crook of Rin's neck. "I want you to meet someone that your finally might approve of, and you can act as if your saying so they'll get off your back."

Miku sighed, and smiled weakly, "Fine..."

Rin had walked Miku off to a maid cafe, and she pouted, "Rinny, are you fine with doing this?"

"Yes, Miku! Because I know that you love me!"

Miku sighed and smiled. Len and Kaito had finally arrived. Kaito had walked in, just to see, Miku flip her hair out of her face. Len looked at Kaito and sighed. Was it an angel? He shook his head, he loved Len, right? Or was it that he only liked him like a brother? It was too early to judge. He sighed. He had walked to their crossed his arms, over his red checkered shirt. He looked at Miku, "So, Rin-chan, is this the girl you were talking about?"

Miku tilted her head, "Nice to meet you." She said coldly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm Shion Kaito."

"Hatsune Miku."

"Of Hatsune Enterprises?"

She nodded, "Hey, isn't your family the owners of night clubs all across Asia?"

He laughed, "Y-Yeah, one look at us, you'd think my family is normal, but it's a secret kind of thing."

She bit back a smile and nodded, "I see."

Len looked at Rin as the two chatted, they were actually very alike and had similar interests. "They're getting along better than expected."

Rin nodded, "So, you two are going to date so Miku's parents can stop being so fussy."

Miku raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously." Len said smiling, "it's been a long time, Miku."

"Yeah." She then looked at Kaito and held out her hand, "Hold my hands then, I'll try not to be disgusted."

She said with a convincing smile.

He chuckled and took her hand. Rin and Len looked at one another, the two definitely looked like a couple.

And that was the beginning, before they walked back to Miku's home. She unlocked her doors and sighed, "Don't you have a home?"

"Well, yes, but your parents may not be convinced if I don't live with you. They may think that we're not serious and it would be bad, you know?" He said as he leaned against the door, being next to her. She raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, I guess."

He walked inside, it was a simple, irregular-shaped home with lots of windows.

"Here's your room, it's across from mine." She said with a sigh and stepped into her bathroom with him, and they both brushed their teeth and stuff before they went to bed.

"Night, Kaito."

"Night Miku."

And that began the duo's fake relationship.

* * *

**Eh...hope you enjoyed, this story is actually kind of fun to write? :'D haha, well bye~ thanks for reading :)**


End file.
